youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Barack Obama
Barack Obama (full name Kim Jong Mubarak Clinton Hussein Mussolini Donner Harper Stalin Hideki Bin Hitler Osama Trump Obama II, also known as Lil' B, Black Jesus, Token black guy, Bogeyman, etc.) is the reason You need to get the fuck over to Koridai. He was hand picked in 2008 to be next shit brain to drive America further downward. Obama is a very unique politician as he is both a greedy sociopath and a puppet, but he has no problem with the real people who run the country behind his back because he is given far more money than he deserves. Obama's jobs are lying, reading papers given to him by the puppetmasters, pretending to be a sane, decent person, and going on 6 vacation a month. The only promises he keeps are the ones that make shit worse. He also has the biggest pingas around. He stepped down from the White House on January 20, 2017, but the next president, Donald Trump, will be even worse than him. Biography Obama was the son of a white hippie named Ann Dunham, and a Kenyan economist named Barack Saddam Hussein Obama Sr. His mother was of English, Scottish, Irish, German, Welsh and French descent. His parents met during their college days in Hawaii and decided to smoke a joint after having sex. Two years after his father left the family home to establish new subsidiary in Kenya and getting a political office as Minister of Econotuya. The jilted mother sought another husband and married an Indonesian named Lolo; the life of Anna Dunham was successfully brought to the field of music by Tupac Shakur in his song Brenda's got a baby. He studied at prestigious universities under the aegis of George Soros, who had in mind the conquest of global financial markets with a mole president in the White House. His power was almost destroyed when Caligula Caesar tried to seize control in 2012. Cold War Later, during the Cold War, was abducted by a secret command of the KGB and taken to Moscow. There, Stalin became a cyborg communist genetically modified using a mixture of DNA from more powerful anti-American and charismatic of the time (Fidel Castro, Saddam Hussein, Martin Luther King and others) leaders. He completed his socialist instruction in various training camps in Iraq, under the direct supervision of their biological ancestor Saddam Hussein. Dreams After the fall of the Berlin Wall, Obama returned to the United States become a staunch defender of Islamic Communism. Despite her ambitions, she knew just move cautiously and found information about his life from 1990 until September 11, 2001, when some trusted men claimed to see Him in various airports in the country at the same time. Now he has returned to public life, nobody can stop her dream of creating the URSA (Union of American Socialist Republics) and introduce Sharia law throughout the Americas. Likes * SpongeBob * Raping Hitler * Watching white people fuck each other Dislikes * Taylor Swift * Anime de:Barack Obama Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Africans Category:Real People Category:Presidents Category:Power Level Under 9000 Category:Members of Anti UTTP Category:Bronies Category:People who like money Category:Politicians Category:Democrats